


Experiences

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo and Ian decide that Souji needs to have at least <i>one</i> experience with alcohol before he's legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

It had all started off more or less innocently.

Ian and Daigo had been discussing drinking - the merits and pitfalls of tequila, if he remembered correctly - when Souji entered the base.

"It's just that it gives me these fuzzy memories."

"But think of all the -- ah, Souji!" Daigo waved to him, beaming. "You'd probably agree with Ian on this one, wouldn't you?"

Souji sat down with them, confused. "Agree with him on what?"

Ian leaned back, looking contemplative. "Actually, he's probably never tried any. Remember where we are - the age is high here. What is it again - 20?"

Daigo suddenly slammed his hands on the table, making the other two jump. "That won't do!" Souji blinked as Daigo turned to him, gripping his shoulders. "You're already 16! You have to try _something_!" Ian stifled his laugh under an innocent look as Daigo turned to him. "Ian! We have to fix this!"

"Ah, well..." Ian may not have been the most squeaky clean of the heroes, but sneaking a straight-laced kid like Souji into any decent bar would have been rather implausible. "I suppose we could have a bit of a tasting at my apartment." He smiled, settling into the idea. "I'm pretty well-stocked, even here."

"It's settled, then!" Souji felt a rock settle in his stomach as Daigo looked back at him, grinning ear to ear.

"We're getting you drunk!"

\----

"No."

Another refusal, of course. He'd been fighting them all the way here.

Ian sighed. "Have you never done anything against the rules?"

Souji glared at him. "That has nothing to do with it."

Ian leveled a look at him, disbelieving. "Ah, is that so."

Souji started to move to hit him but Daigo got in the way, frowning at both of them. "No fighting! We're friends, aren't we?" Ian shrugged. Souji sat back down, still sulking. "Souji, this is an experience you should have! You can't let something like some stupid _rules_ get in the way of that." Daigo nodded sagely.

Souji deliberated for another moment, but took the drink.

"Slowly, now," Ian advised.

\----

They _did_ take it slowly.

But there was sake to try. Well, multiple types of sake. And some wines. Oh, well, some harder stuff - here, there was rum, whiskey, tequila, port --

Needless to say, it all got out of hand fairly fast.

Unsurprisingly, Souji had a low tolerance. But Daigo and Ian had been drinking full drinks while he was trying things, and they both preferred harder things in general, and...

Well, everyone was rather drunk by the time it happened.

\----

"Whoa, careful there." Daigo cascaded into giggles as Souji looked up at him blearily from where he'd just rolled into his lap.

"King..." Souji moved, shoving his face into Daigo's shoulder, in what was probably supposed to be a hug. "I really... _really_ really like you." Daigo giggled again before actually chomping down on Souji's neck, making the boy release a noise that Ian immediately deemed code red.

"I really _really_ like Souji too!" Daigo continued nibbling on Souji's neck between giggles, the boy squirming under him.

"K-king..." He moaned again, hands on Daigo's shoulders, but definitely not pushing him away, and Ian had a passing thought about consent laws before it was drowned out by Souji pushing Daigo over on the couch and making _him_ moan with a bite of his own.

Now that Daigo had gotten him going, Souji was assertive, pushing Daigo's shirt up and scratching lines down his chest as he continued to bite at his neck. Daigo started pawing at Souji's buttons in response - they'd both removed their jackets earlier - but paused to pull him into a full kiss when he remembered they hadn't quite gotten there yet.

Souji kissed back _hard_ , and it was awesome, and Daigo found himself moaning again. Teeth were heavily involved, and Daigo was pretty sure his lips were going to be bruised for a week; he felt like he was going to die if he didn't get the rest of his clothes off as soon as possible.

He managed to interrupt Souji for a moment to shuck off his shirt before fiddling with buttons again, which took him entirely too long, but neither could complain when the interim was full of more sloppy kisses. Daigo finally pushed Souji's shirt off and was rewarded with a full bare neck to chomp on, which he took advantage of immediately. Souji shook, melting under the new assault, clawing at Daigo's chest again until he encountered his pants and started attempting to remove them as well.

Daigo busied himself with leaving a trail of bitemarks down across Souji's shoulder, lifting his hips as Souji tugged his pants down. Souji touched him lightly, obviously unsure of himself, shuddering as he felt, rather than heard, the noises spilling out of Daigo's mouth and into his shoulder. Daigo took his hand and guided him, wrapping Souji's hand around him and squeezing gently, hips shaking as Souji took the hint.

Satisfied with his biting abilities, Daigo finally let go of Souji's shoulder, focusing his attention on getting the boy's pants off as well. He'd managed to get his belt off and was palming him through his pants when he realized what he really wanted, which would definitely require some lube, but Ian was a resourceful guy and totally -

"Ah. Ian."

Souji looked at him, confused, but understanding dawned on his face shortly enough and they both looked over at where they'd left their host.

Ian had lost his shirt as soon as he'd processed the situation and was now sitting quite comfortably spread out in one of his chairs, unabashedly watching them and touching himself. "Don't stop on my account."

Daigo dissolved into giggles again, Souji shocked into frozen silence. As soon as he could manage it, Daigo wiggled out from under Souji, leaving him with another kiss and ditching the last of his clothes on the way. "Ian, lube?"

Ian smirked at the request, pulling Daigo in for a long kiss before he answered him. "Bedroom," he said, gesturing in the direction of a nearby door.

Daigo grinned, biting Ian's neck before heading in that direction.

Ian stripped out of his pants before getting up as well, padding over to Souji, who was still frozen on the couch. He took the boy's hand, kissing his knuckles lightly and smiling at him. "You alright?"

Souji snapped out of it, nodding.

Ian pulled on his hand, helping him up and guiding him towards the bedroom as well. Daigo was waiting for them, and Ian nodded at one of the nightstands before backing Souji into the nearest wall. "Souji." The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. Ian chuckled. _This is why names should be saved for moments like this._ "Do you just want King?" He was still worried about pushing Souji too far, as if they hadn't gotten too far already. Well, he did still have his pants on...

"No." Souji's arms wound around Ian's neck. "I really really like Ian too..." He was blushing, but he was the one to kiss Ian, and the initial sweetness of the kiss quickly fell through to more teeth and tongue.

Ian maneuvered Souji over to the bed, pushing him down next to where King had made himself comfortable, quickly ridding him of what was left of his clothes. He climbed over Souji, pausing to nip at his hipbones, smiling as Souji twitched under him. The pause turned to a stop, Ian's lips roaming down Souji's thighs instead of up his chest, Souji's noises turning needy quickly.

Souji's hands fisted in the sheets as Ian ghosted a breath over his cock, hips stuttering forward. Ian took that as encouragement and followed the path again with his tongue, carefully holding Souji's hips down as he sucked the tip into his mouth.

A swirl of his tongue and some number of long, slow sucks later and Souji was shaking under him, knuckles white and sounds muffled in the crook of his own elbow. Ian went down again, wrapping his tongue around the underside on the upstroke, and Souji's world went white, hips straining against Ian's hands.

Ian hadn't quite been expecting it, but managed to take it gracefully, reaching over Souji to grab a tissue and dispose of the issue before kissing his forehead. Souji shifted, relaxing bonelessly into the sheets, and Ian only then noticed the bitemarks on his arm, a bolt of heat snapping through his system.

"Ne, Souji." The boy hummed at him. Ian kissed a gentle path along his neck, smiling. "Bite _me_ next time."

Souji looked at him, mostly confused. "Sorry...?" He ran a hand along Ian's flushed face, making himself blush again. "S-sorry I..."

Ian caught his hand and kissed his knuckles again. "Don't be. Ah, but..." Ian looked to the side, where Daigo was still watching them intently even while spreading himself open. Ian and Souji both took a long moment to just appreciate the sight, Daigo providing quite the show as he pushed his fingers deeper and threw his head back, moaning quietly.

Souji shoved Ian in Daigo's direction, giving him a look to the effect of 'well you fucked it up, so you get to fix it' followed shortly by a look of 'and don't you dare complain' so Ian, of course, did not. Before he could do much of anything else, however, Daigo was straddling him and grinding against him and _biting_ him and Ian was lost in a very sudden wave of arousal.

Daigo was impatient by this point, only slicking Ian up a minimal amount before positioning himself and pushing down onto him. The initial shock of pain faded to a pleasant fullness quickly and Daigo squirmed, trying to take in more. Ian braced his hands on Daigo's thighs and his feet on the bed, thrusting shallowly, Daigo moving with him and satisfied with the results if his noises were anything to go by.

Souji slid over to lay closer to them, nipping at Ian's neck and pleased with the stutter in their loose rhythm it caused. He ran a hand up Daigo's thigh, hovering over Ian's for a moment before continuing to brush over Daigo's dick. Daigo moaned, biting his lip and adjusting his angle so Souji could wrap a hand around him again.

The rhythm wasn't perfect, and it was all a little slow and careful and still pretty drunk, but Daigo was lost in the bliss between both of them. He leaned forward at the last moment, sinking teeth into Ian's shoulder as he spilled himself over Souji's hand and Ian's stomach. Souji took that as a sign to bite the other side of Ian's neck, trapping him quite effectively between the two. Another thrust and pleasure flooded him completely as well, a long moan working its way out of his throat.

Daigo eventually rolled off of Ian and accidentally on top of Souji, both turning into kissy smile-monsters at the event, so Ian slipped out of the bed for a moment to clean up a bit. He returned to a snoring pile of boys in his bed, who he managed to prod just enough to get them under the sheets before slipping in next to them.

\-----

Daigo was the first to wake in the morning.

He'd never had memory problems with alcohol, but he always had hangover problems with alcohol, and as such the forefront thought in his mind was getting to the bathroom.

After a refreshing trip - and more than one glass of water - he remembered that he was, in fact, at Ian's apartment.

And that.

And also.

Well.

He poked his head back out, finding the two of them still curled up together in bed. Daigo smiled to himself, quietly slipping back into the bed.

They'd work it out.

\-----

Ian was the second.

Of course, he'd had some tequila last night - damnit, King, he'd _told_ him - so the details of everything were a little fuzzy. But he _definitely_ remembered enough, and it wasn't like the three of them weren't curled up naked together or anything, and he wasn't stupid.

But, for the moment, he didn't want to think about it or the consequences. How had he managed to get _that_ drunk again?

He looked over at Daigo and Souji's sleeping faces and all he could feel was a wellspring of affection, so hopefully it'd all be fine.

If Souji didn't murder him first.

On that note, he got up and started making breakfast.

Can't kill someone who made you breakfast.

\-----

Souji was the third.

Everything was... off. He felt like he'd been hit repeatedly in the head, his mouth tasted funny, everything was oddly sore, and he was definitely not at home.

Right, they'd gone to Ian's to drink. Which was pleasant enough.

And then...

And then?

He jumped as Daigo shifted next to him, scrambling out of the bed as soon as he realized they were both still naked, locking himself in the bathroom until he could calm himself down.

It took him a while to sort out the events of the previous night, though he wasn't sure he believed himself. Still, he'd woken up naked next to at least Daigo in what was definitely Ian's apartment, and at least his shoulders were littered with bruises. What he remembered probably wasn't too far off.

It wasn't like he was particularly opposed to the idea. The flashes of memories he was getting - the feel of King's skin, the sound of Ian's moans, the sight of them together - were, in fact, making him flush again. He resolved to ignore any bodily reactions he was having and instead got a glass of water, trying to drown out the fuzzy feeling in his throat.

"Boy?" Ian tapped on the bathroom door, Daigo peeking over his shoulder. "Breakfast is ready."

Souji cracked the door open, and greeted with the sight of the barely-clothed pair, blushed bright red and slammed it shut again. "I'm not hungry."

Ian raised an eyebrow, looking to Daigo skeptically.

Daigo shrugged. "Souji~ There's almost a whole buffet out here; it's really awesome! You should really come try some! I bet you'd like the pancakes..."

Souji fidgeted, actually pretty hungry, but there were other parts of his anatomy demanding attention. Again.

"King, you just go. Don't want everything to get cold." There was almost a protest, but Ian shooed him off, then tried again. "Ne, Boy. ...You having some... problems in there?"

Of course _Ian_ would figure it out. Souji grumbled. "Maybe. Just give me my pants already."

Ian chuckled, retrieving said article of clothing and tapping on the door again.

Souji stuck his hand out to receive it, quickly pulling his clothes back on.

"You know, none of us have any obligations today. Breakfast doesn't take forever." Ian smiled at Souji as he opened the door again, pants firmly in place and actually mostly hiding what he wanted them to. "We could always go for another round." Souji punched him in the shoulder before walking towards the kitchen.

"Pervert. …Maybe if your breakfast is really that good." Ian grinned and followed him out to where Daigo was already halfway through his first massive plate.


End file.
